CONTIGO
by Zilia K
Summary: Oneshort del juego Spirit Tracks, escrito desde el punto de vista de Zelda. Advertencia: este fic contiene ZELINK


Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que este fic es el "hermanito" de otro que ya había escrito antes, por eso la temática puede ser similar, aunque este es del punto de vista de la Princesa Zelda XD, para que les voy a insistir, sólo basta con que sepan que el otro fic se llama "CONMIGO" (desde el punto de vista de Link), por lo mismo este fic también es del juego Spirit Tracks.

**Aclaraciones: Los personas de esta historia no me pertenecen, escribo esto sin fines de lucro, sólo a modo de diversión.**

Sin más que decir los dejo con el fic…

.

**.-.-.-. CONTIGO .-.-.-.**

El brillo del sol golpeo mi rostro como otros días, en realidad como en muchas otras ocasiones, pero esta… era diferente.

Con pesadez traje mi cuerpo a la realidad, aquella misma realidad de la que deseaba escapar, era extraño despertar y no ser yo, observar mi cuerpo como si se tratara de una ilusión, ver el mundo a través de una silueta que curiosamente era la mía.

Suspiré.

Estaba cansada de vivir y no hacerlo realmente, estaba harta de querer sentir y no poder hacerlo, estaba cansada de todo, pero aún así me incorporé con una fuerza que no era la mía, con un entusiasmo que no me pertenecía.

Ciertamente temía que me viera así, desanimada y abatida.

Y a mi lado, como cada mañana yacía él, un guerrero atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño, con una valentía tan admirable como el aura ardiente de un sol que no se extingue.

Te moviste entre sueños y yo hecha un lío de nervios me alejé, ligera como la mismísima brisa alcance el cielo y desde allí volví a observarte. Es curioso como inconcientemente te busco, en cada mirada te encuentro, en cada sueño mi alma te ve y es que hoy, lo eres todo para mí, sólo tú puedes verme, sólo tú puedes encontrarme.

Sigilosa como un susurró volví a tu lado, y me acerque más, mucho más de lo que nunca me hubiera atrevido a acercarme. Podía ver como tu pecho se movía lentamente mientras respirabas, pero a pesar de estar tan cerca no podía sentir el tibio calor de aquella respiración.

Estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Un espectro es lo que soy, un simple reflejo de mi alma, mas no la totalidad de mí ser. Con esta forma sólo puedo seguirte, con esta apariencia sólo puedo observarte.

Pero aún así no estaba conforme e imprudentemente me acerque más, mi rostro casi rozaba el tuyo y tus labios entreabiertos eran una tentadora invitación para quien inconscientemente te anhelaba más de lo que creyó admirar.

Sentí como todo mi ser se estremecía, extraña y olvidada sensación que no tenía desde que había dejado de percibir el mundo, pero ahora a tú lado volvía a vivir, volvía a ser yo.

- No lo hagas, no es correcto –fue todo lo que murmuré aún presa de mi inconciencia.

Y a pesar del negante peso de la razón, lo hice… te bese sin estar haciéndolo, pero en mis sueños te sentí.

Aunque nunca se unieron nuestras bocas, ni mis manos nunca tocaron tu piel, aún podía imaginar que aquello era cierto, podía sentir que mis labios rozaron los tuyos, que mis dedos acariciaron tu calido ser.

Avergonzada por mi atrevimiento tomé distancia y allí me quede, velando por tus sueños y entre susurros pude escucharte, me llamabas suave y tiernamente, ¿Realmente estarías soñando conmigo?, me alegre y aunque no fuera cierto me sentía dichosa de saber que al menos mi recuerdo está contigo.

Te admiro y te quiero por ser tú, por cargar con mi destino, por llevar a cuestas mi martirio, porque peligras al haberte elegido. Deseo ayudarte, deseo librarte de este sacrificio, deseo luchar como tú lo haces y es por eso que ahora estoy contigo… mi querido maquinista, Link.

**.-.-. FIN .-.-.**

Se me había olvidado que iba a hacer la versión de parte de Zelda para este fic XD gomen!, pero bueno 9-9 mejor tarde que nunca XD! En fin…

En realidad en un inició si pensé escribir lo mismo viéndolo del punto de vista de Zelda y luego cuando empecé a escribir me arrepentí, por esto este fic viene como antes que la versión de Link, es el momento justo antes de que le despertara y pasara todo lo demás :P, en verdad espero que les guste :'(

Y no puedo despedirme sin antes agradece el apoyo de toda la gente que leyó la otra versión de este fic "CONMIGO", en verdad muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios, por ustedes escribí este segundo fic :P, espero que este sea de su agrado. Y para los que no han leído la otra versión, les hago una cordial invitación a hacerlo ;)

Se despide atte Zilia-k

¡Nos estaremos leyendo!


End file.
